2nd Chance
by KIRIHIME
Summary: What if one day you saw your lover kissing someone other than you? Will you break-up with him or will you give him a second chance? Before you read this, this is an eg (male pregnant) story.
1. Chapter 1

Hey there dear readers it must have been years since I last posted, sorry for the long wait

Hope you like my new story and don't worry I don't plan on abandoning any of my stories or let them unfinish

* * *

It was just an accident really, a coincidence. It's what people sometimes call 'wrong place at the wrong time'.

Practice was done an hour ago and everyone went home already except for the two players. Since Tenma asked Ranmaru on how to strengthen his defense skill even though he's a midfielder. The two just got finished practicing and were walking back towards their locker rooms. When the door opened they were shocked at what they saw. It's _them_ , their lovers kissing each other passionately like there's no tomorrow.

The two stood in a daze just watching them not knowing how to react or what to react, until Tenma couldn't handle it anymore and run away gaining the attention of the two, looking at them surprised.

"Ranmaru?!" Takuto shouted pushing Kyosuke off of him, looking guiltily at his boyfriend.

"Tenma!? Was that Tenma?!" Kyosuke exclaimed worriedly, running off to catch up to his boyfriend.

Ranmaru just shook his head looking at them disappointingly and run away too.

"Ranmaru wait!-" but Ranmaru didn't hear anything anymore as he got farther away.

A few days passed and both Ranmaru and Tenma didn't attend school, both Kyosuke and Takuto were very worried they knew that if they didn't fix it soon... they do not want that to happen.

...

Kirino Ranmaru's P.O.V

"Hey mom I'm going out for a while" I said to my mother before walking out of the door.

"Ok dear be careful" my mom said.

It was already Saturday morning. I was just walking aimlessly with no direction in mind until I came to a stop in a nearby park. The trees were blooming with cherry blossoms and I couldn't help but admire their beauty.

On normal occasions I would have went to my boyfriend's house to have fun playing with Aria or relax while listening to Takuto's piano, when I suddenly remembered... Takuto and Kyosuke kissing on the locker room and unconsciously tears were flowing out from my eyes.

I couldn't believe it, I couldn't believe that Takuto would cheat on me.. and on all of the people who he has to choose it was _Kyosuke_. Kyosuke , Tenma's boyfriend. Poor boy who knows how much the other's been suffering, knowing the fact that he's been cheated by his very own boyfriend and Takuto. Takuto who he admire so much to think that they would do this to them.

To think I loved Shindou with all my heart ever since we were still little kids, I thought we would be together forever when he agreed to be my boyfriend. I leaned in front of the tree and silently cried.

To think that I thought that it _'was the happiest day of his life'_ became _'the biggest mistake of my life'._

 _'How could you Takuto? I loved you' ._

"Kirino-sempai...?"

...

Matsukaze Tenma P.O.V

I was looking around anxiously, and is fidgeting uncontrollably. I was standing in front of the hospital where Taiyou is, where Yuichi is, which means _Kyosuke_ is also there.

As I slowly entered the hospital unconsciously looks around the hallway every second like a spy or a ninja, since I really doesn't want to see Kyosuke for a while.

For how long? Who knows.

As soon I saw Taiyou's room I quickly knocked on the door while looking around.

"Come in" Taiyou said and I entered the room and closed the door.

"Tenma! Hey, how's it been?" Tyou said cheerfully, but his expression quickly changed when he saw the state I was in.

He must be shocked at what I look like after all I did cry for a few days, I mean I loved Kyosuke ever since we met, I don't know why, I don't know how I don't even know why _him_ of all people. I mean the very first time we met each other he beat me into a pulp I guess I really am an idiot, a _fool_ to fall in love with a person like him. Guess this is what happens when people believes at what people called _'love at first sight' ._

"Tenma, what's wrong?" Taiyou asked looking at me with concern. I walked closer to him until I was in front of him.

"Taiyou... I... Help me..."I said in a pleading voice unconsciously crying, I don't know what happened next all I remember after that was Taiyou was hugging me while I was clutching his chest and cried and cried.

 _'Why Kyosuke? Why did you have to betray me?'_

 _..._

Shindou Takuto P.O.V

It was a fine sunny days, a few days have passed since that event. I was playing my piano and trying to concentrate. I didn't mean to do it. I don't even know why I did it. I knew I should have stop, I knew I should have controlled myself better maybe if I did this wouldn't have happened at all.

On normal occasions Ranmaru would have went to my house to have fun playing with Aria or relax while listening to me palying my piano, when I suddenly remembered... Kirino looking at me with a hurtful eyes and were on the verged of tears and I felt my heart strickenlike I've been stabbed by a needle in the heart and unconsciously tears were flowing out from my eyes while my playing became erratic making ugly noises inside the house.

I knew that I was special for Ranmaru, although I don't know why he held me at such high regards was a question to me. As years pass by I was starting to understand what kind of emotion I'm feeling from Ranmaru.

 _He_ _loves_ _me._

Me who is a wimp, me who is a cry baby, me who only shows a tough front but is actually a weak and serious person. I was so happy when he said that he loves me. I couldn't contain my joy, my happiness but of course there was also shock and guilt. Shock to think that a person like me would be like as a person both physically and emotionally, girls like me because of my looks but Ran.. Ran loves a person like me and also guilt, I feel guilty because I feel like I'm taking advantage of his love for me.

He's the only person whom I felt what love is really like. Since then on I vowed myself to love Kirino Ranmaru, my first friend, my childhood friend, my best friend, now my _boyfriend_ , and in the near future my... _lover_ .

 _'I'm sorry Ranmaru, please give me a second chance' ._

 _'I really_ _really_ _love you' ._

 _..._

Tsurugi Kyosuke P.O.V

I was walking towards the hospital to meet my brother, I'm trying my best to slow down my walking because knowing my brother he'll know that I have a problem and would not stop asking question until I answer honestly, not like I could lie nor do I want to lie in the first place. He's my big brother after all I deserved what ever he's going to say at my foolishness but that doesn't mean I'm prepared.

Not only am I scared but I'm also guilty and so much _much_ more emotions are swirling into my heart every few seconds, especially every time I remember the event that happened. I was such a fool to do that to Tenma. Tenma who's the most nicest person I ever met, who's the sweetest person to me, who's the kindest person who accepted me for who I am. He who forgave me for the horrible things that I've done. He who trusted me even though everyone at the team were suspicious of me.

I owe _everything_ to him, if it wasn't for him I wouldn't know anything but to hurt others to gain what you want, wouldn't understand what _friendship_ means, how important bond is... but most of all I wouldn't know the feeling of...love.

Since sometimes Tenma would come with me to meet with Yuichi but today he _won't ,_ of course he wouldn't come not after what I did to him. I haven't even seen him since then. Oh the things that I would do just to obtain his forgiveness and talk to me.

Tenma who changed me, because of him my life became much brighter, much lighter, much... _happier_ and there's not a day when I'm excited to play soccer again with him, I could never get enough of his presence. There's something about him that makes people drawn to him, it's like he was _born_ _different._

Before I even notice it I was already in front of my brother's room. I tried to calm myself and took one last breath.

"Hey, _nii_ -san" I greeted trying to act cool and everything's normal. He look at me and I could easily tell he saw through me.

"Kyosuke what's wrong?" Yuichi asked in a concerned voice. And I felt an ache in my heart. I walk closer to him.

"Nii-san, I did something terrible what should I do?" I asked looking Yuichi in the eyes.

"Kyosuke..." Yuichi looked at him worriedly since this is the first time he saw his brother's state is.

 _'_ _Tenma_ _,_ _please forgive me'_

* * *

Hope you like my new story!


	2. Chapter 2

**And here's another chapter for you guys! Hope you like it!**

* * *

One week had passed and Tenma and Ranmaru still hadn't shown up at school, the team started to get worried, especially Kyosuke and Takuto. They were planning on going to their house once practice is finish and will skip school. Until the door opened and two figures came inside the room.

"Ranmaru/Kirino/-sempai!?" "Tenma!" Everyone shouted as the two entered and everyone went over to them.

"Are you guys ok? You've been absent for almost one week already? Is everything fine?" Sangoku asked worriedly at the two.

"Sorry, we didn't mean to make you worry, don't worry everything's alright now" Tenma said apologizing to everyone.

"Yeah, something just came up but everything's ok now" Kirino added.

"Are you guys sure?" Masaki asked looking at them suspiciously.

It was no secret to Masaki that Tenma and Kyosuke were dating nor were Ranmaru and Takuto are lovers. When he saw Ranmaru crying that day he knew that the problem was that something happened between the two of them. It was the first time that he saw his sempai cry that much, as much as he wants to comfort him he didn't know how without telling him what he truly feels about him, and beside Ranmaru didn't do anything other than crying and hugging him tightly and all he could do was just hug back letting him know that he was there for him. What he didn't understand that it also affected Kyosuke's and Tenma's relationship. Especially when Takuto and Kyosuke would look at each other guiltily. He already had a hunch, but he's hoping that it's not true and that he was wrong, because if it is then he'll gladly take Ranmaru for himself so that he can take away he's pain.

"Yes, sorry for making you worry also thank you about the other day"Ranmaru said smiling genuinely at Masaki and the latter smiled back.

After a few more talks they went to their lockers to change while the others went out already to start practicing, that's when Kyousuke and Takuto seized their chance to talk to them alone.

"Tenma" "Ranmaru" both boys called to their lovers and they froze up at the call. Tenma and Ranmaru look at each other and nodded, they turned around to face their lovers and smiled sadly at them.

"Takuto""Kyosuke" they called and both boys heart started to rapidly beat, anxious at what they will do or say.

"Later, at the rooftop let's talk there" Tenma said to Kyosuke.

"Let's go to the park once school is finish" Ranmaru said and both started walking towards the door.

"Tenma!""Ranmaru!" and both boys stopped. Ranmaru turned around.

"Can you stop calling me by my name I feel awkward when you do that, Shindou" Ranmaru said turning around and headed outside to practice.

"Same here from now on let's stop calling each other by our names, Tsurugi" Tenma added and followed Ranmaru outside. Kyosuke and Takuto both froze at what they just heard not wanting to believe 's like they're saying that they want to... _break-up_.

 _After class..._

Tsurugi Kyosuke and Matsukaze Tenma

"Isn't the sunset beautiful today" Tenma said looking at the scenery in front of him, the sky was tinted in a beautiful orange.

"Tenma..." Kyosuke called as he enter the rooftop, he looked guiltily at his back and doesn't know what to say anymore.

"Didn't I told you to _not_ call me by my first name, Tsurugi" And Kyosuke felt a pain in his heart when Tenma called him in that name.

"Tenma listen I... what you saw back then... it was a mistake! I love _you_ and only you! Please forgive me! I'll do what ever you want! Just please... don't!..." Kyosuke begged looking down clenching his hands and closing his eyes tears were coming out from his eyes. Tenma stared at him for a while before walking towards him, he touched his cheeks wiping the tears using his thumb.

"We've really tried to make this work, now it's time to let it go" Tenma said smiling sadly at Kyosuke although his head was still hanging low. Tenma continued on the doorwhen he suddenly got hugged in the back.

"Kyo-Tsurugi!? What are you doing?!" Tenma asked at the sudden gesture and he felt a stabbed in the heart when he felt Kyosuke's warmth.

"Please don't do this!" Kyosuke begged once more, hugging Tenma tightly.

I'm sorry Kyos-Tsurugi but we are not each others one" Tenma said trying to be brave, when he too just wants to cry too.

"Let go"Tenma ordered and Kyosuke just shook his head and Tenma turned around to face Kyosuke who looked him directly in the eye. And Tenma did it to get away, for one last time he... _kissed_ him.

The kiss was simple, but it was enough for Kyosuke to lighten his wrapped around Tenma and Tenma took a few back wards step breaking the kiss.

"Someone out there is perfect for you, I promise. It's just not me, may be it's _Shindou-sempai_ who's really the one for you" Tenma said opening the door of the rooftop.

"Good bye, Tsurugi" Tenma said closing the door of the rooftop. Kyosuke fell on his knees and started crying.

Tenma started running outside of the school as fast as he can all the while tears were letting out of his eyes. Once he fully stopped he scanned the place and knew that he was in the Inazuma Tower.

 _Alone_ , there he cried his heart out even as the place gets dark and under the full moon of the night he never stopped crying making sure he would let out all of of his pain and fear that he coped up with ever since this whole thing started.

Shindou Takuto and Kirino Ranmaru

The two of them went to the park as soon as classes were finished, they didn't bother attending practice since there was a much more important thing they have to they got there the place was empty, there was no one around. They walked for awhile until Ranmaru sat on a bench and Takuto followed.

"What do you want to talk about, Ran-"

"Kirino, it's Kirino, Shindou" Takuto's eyes widen and felt his heart clenching.

"Ranma-"

"I'm not going to talk to you if you keep calling me by my name" Ranmaru said coldly.

"Ran-Ki-Kirino, what do you want to talk about?" Takuto asked clenching his hands on his side.

"I'll be clear. Let's break-up" Ranmaru said plainly and coldly.

"Ran-Kirino please! I'm sorry I don't know what happened!... why I did that!..." Takuto tried to explain, but Ranmaru put a finger in his mouth silencing him.

"You could have stop and yet you didn't, you know" Ranmaru said smiling sadly at Takuto who felt guilty at what he did.

'I know I... I don't know why I just..." Takuto tried to explain as hard as he can, while Ranmaru just listen.

""You deserve to find your perfect match. It's just not me" Kirino said after Takuto was done talking.

"We are not getting along well as much as we had in the beginning..I feel that it would be better for us to be friends...if we really have a good harmony together, we would not be working this hard just to save our relationship".

"Don't say that Ran-Kirino! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do it! I... please... please!" Shindou begged, taking hold of Ranmaru's hand holding it tightly.

""I love you Shindou, I really do. I love you enough to want something better for you than what I can give" Ranmaru said standing up and walked away. Takuto turned him around and kissed him.

"Please Ranmaru! It's true that me and Tsurugi have been kissing behind your back! But it was nothing more than a simple kiss! It was just a simple kiss!"

"So that means our kiss also means nothing to you!"Ranmaru shouted angrily.

"No it's not! Because when I kiss you I could feel the love that you have for me! The feelings that you have for me! Things that I could never feel if it isn't you!" Takuto shouted were crying already. For one last time as Ranmaru did something as a parting gift. Kiss.

"Before we became lovers, we were once friends, then became best friends, after that lovers. You're my best friend, which is so much more important to me than as a lover" Ranmaru said smiling one last time before truly leaving and this time Takuto didn't stop him. Takuto just stood there and even when Ranmaru was gone he just stood there not moving at all.

Ranmaru just run and run and run. He didn't know where he was going since he has no direction in mind, until he stumbled and his face directly hit the ground. Lying there, not moving at all he started whimpering, then sobbing and then he started crying clenching his fist on the ground.

"Kirino-sempai! What happened why are you laying on the ground?! Do you have an injury on your legs? Does your feet hurt?! Can you move?!" a familiar voice called, he heard footsteps getting closer to him and help him sit up, he looked to the side to see who it was

"Ka-Kariya..." Ranmaru said in a broken voice and quickly hugged him leaning his head on Masaki's chest and Masaki hugged him tightly.

Under the full moon's light, the tree's that were surrounding them leaves that were falling of the branch, the cold chilly wind blowing on them, they stood still while Ranmaru cried on Masaki, Masaki was looking up at the stars that were shining above them, and a shooting star pass by, Masaki looked down at Ranmaru who fell asleep on his chest and smiled touching his cheek.

 _'I wish that you will be with the one you love,_ Ranmaru'

* * *

 **And that the end of Chapter 2! Hope you like it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So yeah, sorry for the _LONG LONG LLLOOONNNGGG WWWAAIITT!_**

 **Therefore as a compensation I posted 3 NEW CHAPTERS!**

 **HOPE YOU LIKE IT**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3**

One week had passed and Tenma and Ranmaru still hadn't shown up at school, the team started to get worried, especially Kyosuke and Takuto. They were planning on going to their house once practice is finish and will skip school. The then door opened and two figures came inside the room.

"Ranmaru/Kirino/-sempai! Tenma!" Everyone shouted as the two entered and everyone went over to them.

"Are you guys ok? You've been absent for almost one week already? Is everything fine?" Sangoku asked worriedly at the two.

"Sorry, we didn't mean to make you worry, don't worry everything's alright now" Tenma said apologizing to everyone.

"Yeah, something just came up but everything's ok now" Kirino added.

"Are you guys sure?" Masaki asked looking at them suspiciously.

It was no secret to Masaki that Tenma and Kyosuke are dating nor were Ranmaru and Takuto are lovers. When he saw Ranmaru crying that day he knew that the problem was that something happened between the two of them. It was the first time that he saw his sempai cry that much, as much as he wants to comfort him he didn't know how without telling him what he **truly** feels about him, and beside Ranmaru didn't do anything other than crying and hugging him tightly and all he could do was just hug back letting him know that he was there for him.

What he didn't understand that it also affected Kyosuke's and Tenma's relationship. Especially when Takuto and Kyosuke would look at each other guiltily. He already had a hunch, but he's hoping that it's not true and that he was wrong, because if it is then he'll gladly take Ranmaru for himself so that he can take away he's pain.

"Yes, sorry for making you worry also thank you about the other day"Ranmaru said smiling genuinely at Masaki and the latter smiled back.

After a few more talks they went to their lockers to change while the others went out already to start practicing, that's when Kyousuke and Takuto seized their chance to talk to them alone.

"Tenma" "Ranmaru" both boys called to their lovers and they froze up at the call. Tenma and Ranmaru look at each other and nodded, they turned around to face their lovers and smiled sadly at them.

"Takuto""Kyosuke" they called and both boys heart started to rapidly beat, anxious at what they will do or say.

"Later, at the rooftop let's talk there" Tenma said to Kyosuke.

"Let's go to the park once school is finish" Ranmaru said and both started walking towards the door.

"Tenma!""Ranmaru!" and both boys stopped. Ranmaru turned around.

"Can you stop calling me by my name I feel awkward when you do that, **Shindou** " Ranmaru said turning around and headed outside to practice.

"Same here from now on let's stop calling each other by our names, **Tsurugi** " Tenma added and followed Ranmaru outside. Kyosuke and Takuto both froze at what they just heard not wanting to believe 's like they're saying that they want to... _**break-up**_.

 _After class..._

 **Tsurugi Kyosuke and Matsukaze Tenma**

"Isn't the sunset beautiful today" Tenma said looking at the scenery in front of him, the sky was tinted in a beautiful orange.

"Tenma..." Kyosuke called as he entered the rooftop, he looked guiltily at his back and doesn't know what to say anymore.

"Didn't I tell you to _not_ call me by my first name, **Tsurugi** " And Kyosuke felt a pain in his heart when Tenma called him in that name.

"Tenma listen I... what you saw back then... it was a mistake! I love _you_ and **only you**! Please forgive me! I'll do whatever you want! Just please... don't!..." Kyosuke begged looking down clenching his hands and closing his eyes tears were coming out from his eyes. Tenma stared at him for a while before walking towards him, he touched his cheeks wiping the tears using his thumb.

"We've really tried to make this work, now it's time to let it go" Tenma said smiling sadly at Kyosuke although his head was still hanging low. Tenma continued on the door when he suddenly got hugged in the back.

"Kyo-Tsurugi!? What are you doing?!" Tenma asked at the sudden gesture and he felt a stabbed in the heart when he felt Kyosuke's warmth.

"Please don't do this!" Kyosuke begged once more, hugging Tenma tightly.

I'm sorry Kyos-Tsurugi but we are not each other's one" Tenma said trying to be brave, when he too just wants to cry too.

"Let go" Tenma ordered and Kyosuke just shook his head and Tenma sighed. Tenma turned around to face Kyosuke who looked him directly in the eye. And Tenma did it to get away, for one last time he... _**kissed**_ him.

The kiss was simple, but it was enough for Kyosuke to lighten his wrapped around Tenma and Tenma took a few backward steps breaking the kiss.

"Someone out there is perfect for you, I promise. It's just not me, maybe its _**Shindou-sempai**_ who's really the one for you" Tenma said opening the door of the rooftop.

"Good bye, Tsurugi" Tenma said closing the door of the rooftop. Kyosuke fell on his knees and started crying.

Tenma started running outside of the school as fast as he can all the while tears were letting out of his eyes. Once he fully stopped he scanned the place and knew that he was in the Inazuma Tower.

 _Alone_ , there he cried his heart out even as the place gets dark and under the full moon of the night he never stopped crying making sure he would let out all of of his pain and fear that he coped up with ever since this whole thing started.

 **Shindou Takuto and Kirino Ranmaru**

The two of them went to the park as soon as classes were finished, they didn't bother attending practice since there was a much more important thing they have to they got there the place was empty, there was no one around. They walked for a while until Ranmaru sat on a bench and Takuto followed.

"What do you want to talk about, Ran-"

"Kirino, its Kirino, Shindou" Takuto's eyes widen and felt his heart clenching.

"Ranma-"

"I'm not going to talk to you if you keep calling me by my name" Ranmaru said coldly.

"Ran-Ki-Kirino, what do you want to talk about?" Takuto asked clenching his hands on his side.

"I'll be clear. Let's break-up" Ranmaru said plainly and coldly.

"Ran-Kirino please! I'm sorry I don't know what happened!... why I did that!..." Takuto tried to explain, but Ranmaru put a finger in his mouth silencing him.

"You could have stop and yet you didn't, you know" Ranmaru said smiling sadly at Takuto who felt guilty at what he did.

'I know I... I don't know why I just..." Takuto tried to explain as hard as he can, while Ranmaru just listen.

""You deserve to find your perfect match. It's just not me" Kirino said after Takuto was done talking.

"We are not getting along well as much as we had in the beginning... I feel that it would be better for us to be friends...if we really have a good harmony together, we would not be working this hard just to save our relationship".

"Don't say that Ran-Kirino! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do it! I... please... please!" Shindou begged, taking hold of Ranmaru's hand holding it tightly.

""I love you Shindou, I really do. I love you enough to want something better for you than what I can give" Ranmaru said standing up and walked away. Takuto turned him around and kissed him.

"Please Ranmaru! It's true that I and Tsurugi have been kissing behind your back! But it was nothing more than a simple kiss! It was just a simple **kiss**!"

"So that means our kiss also means nothing to you!"Ranmaru shouted angrily.

"No it's not! Because when I kiss you I could feel the love that you have for me! The feelings that you have for me! Things that I could never feel if it isn't you!" Takuto shouted back. Both were crying already. For one last time as Ranmaru did something as a parting gift. **Kiss**.

"Before we became lovers, we were once friends, then became best friends, after that lovers. You're my **best friend** , which is so much more important to me than as a lover" Ranmaru said smiling one last time before truly leaving and this time Takuto didn't stop him. Takuto just stood there and even when Ranmaru was gone he just stood there not moving at all.

Ranmaru just run and run and run. He didn't know where he was going since he has no direction in mind, until he stumbled and his face directly hit the ground. Lying there, not moving at all he started whimpering, then sobbing and then he started crying clenching his fist on the ground.

"Kirino-sempai! What happened why are you laying on the ground?! Do you have an injury on your legs? Does your feet hurt?! Can you move?!" a familiar voice called, he heard footsteps getting closer to him and help him sit up, he looked to the side to see who it was

"Ka-Kariya..." Ranmaru said in a broken voice and quickly hugged him leaning his head on Masaki's chest and Masaki hugged him tightly.

Under the full moon's light, the tree's that were surrounding them leaves that were falling of the branch, the cold chilly wind blowing on them, they stood still while Ranmaru cried on Masaki, Masaki was looking up at the stars that were shining above them, and a shooting star pass by, Masaki looked down at Ranmaru who fell asleep on his chest and smiled touching his cheek.

 _'I wish that you will be with the one you love, Ranmaru'_


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

After that day, everything change the closeness that Ranmaru and Takuto have had disappeared, Ranmaru doesn't hang out with Takuto anymore he's always with Masaki who's been flirting with him which made Takuto jealous and would coldly glare at him especially when he would make physical contact with Ranmaru.

Tenma and Kyosuke doesn't interact much other than when playing soccer. Usually when it's break time, recess, and lunch he would be with his fellow first year friends but now he only eats alone and prefers to be alone. Tenma didn't do anything to stop him, because he too just wants to be as far away from Kyosuke.

...

It was early in the morning everyone was in the soccer club room since their coach is going to announce something important to them.

"I wonder what's coach is going to announce?" Tenma said.

"Who knows let's just wait for a while longer" Ranmaru answered beside Tenma.

"But I want to play soccer already"Tenma whined pouting at Ranmaru making him giggle at Tenma's cute face.

"Can't you think of anything other than soccer you soccer freak" Masaki snorted walking to them, putting his arms around Ranmaru's shoulder who was sitting, making the latter blush and Masaki smirk at the reaction.

The three continued talking for a while, while waiting for their coach who has an important announcement to tell them. What the trio didn't notice was the stare they were getting at from two people. The other one was staring in loneliness wanting the other person to be close with him, while the other was glaring coldly jealousy raging inside him. The coach entered and everyone looked at him.

"Coach! What is it that you want to tell to us!?" Tenma asked excitedly, looking curiously at their coach.

"I have good news you guys! You see we have anew transfer and that he wants to join the club!" Coach Endou said enthusiastically.

"Oh, is that so? Then why don't we initiate him now so we could see how much of a good soccer player he is" Kurama said a little bit disappointed at the news.

"About that there's no need to, since he too is a soccer player and you actually played with him" coach Endou said.

"Minamisawa!? Is it Minamisawa!? Did he came back!?" Amagi asked hopefully.

"I'm sorry you guys I know that you've been wanting for Minamisawa to come back, but it isn't him" coach Endou said a little sad and Kurama and the other third years got sadden at the news.

"Then who is it coach? Who's the new member?" Shinsuke asked.

"Come on in!" Coach Endou said, the door opened and a boy came out. Everyone gasped in shock not believing who they are seeing right in front of them.

"TAIYOU!?"

"Hi there, my name's Amemiya Taiyou! Glad to meet you and be my teammates! Hope we could all be friends!" Taiyou exclaimed, everyone run towards him happily and surrounding him.

"What are you doing here Taiyou?" Tenma asked happily.

"I transferred here" Taiyou answered smiling at Tenma making him blush. Kyosuke made a grim face seeing the interaction of the two.

"Hhheeehhh! I didn't know you guys were _this_ close" Kariya teased smirking at them, and Tenma just look down his blush intensify.

"Stop teasing them Kariya" Ranmaru said beside him, Masaki looked at him he put his hands around his shoulders and leaned in his ears.

"I hope you're not jealous, _sempai_ " Ranmaru's body shivered and unconsciously blushed at the statement.

"Idiot!" hitting Masaki on the head.

"Ouch!" Masaki said rubbing his throbbing head, while Ranmaru walked away with head hanging low and there's a little red on his cheeks. Takuto gritted his teeth while seeing all that happened.

After a few more talks everyone headed outside to practice. Takuto and Kyosuke were both relentless on their attacks with Taiyou and Masaki. Taiyou and Masaki didn't back down either they just hit as hard as the other two are doing, the four may not have said anything to each other but they quickly understood each others feelings, meanwhile Tenma and Ranmaru could only stare in worry at the four, not knowing how to stop their fighting even though they knew it was their fault that this is happening and are guilty bout it.

"Ok guys! That's enough for this morning practice, let's continue it later!" Coach Endou said and everyone stopped playing and went to the bench.

"Tenma, Taiyou come here" Coach Endou called.

"Yes coach? What is it?" Tenma asked.

"As you know Taiyou is just new here so I want you to tour him around the school after class you two are dismissed for later practice and if you want you can bring two people with you" coach Endou said and the two nodded their head. As soon as the coach disappeared Masaki appeared in front of them.

"Masaki!" Tenma gasped putting a hand in front of his heart.

"Don't scare us like that man!" Taiyou gasped looking eye wide at him.

"Not that I was eavesdropping, but I heard your conversation with the coach, is it ok if me and Kirino-sempai tag along?" Masaki asked _innocently_ at them.

"Uhm, I guess so…" Tenma answered unsure.

"Ok!" Taiyou answered happily, not really caring who it is as long as it's not Kyosuke or Takuto.

"Thanks! I'm going to tell sempai now bye" Masaki said turning back towards the others.

...

"Sorry for making you wait for too long" Tenma apologized and behind him is Ranmaru.

"What took you so long?" Masaki asked a little impatient.

"Quiet brat! We just went to the coach to tell them that the two of us will not be attending practice" Ranmaru said.

"Anyway, now that were complete let's go around the school" Taiyou said and the four started walking around telling Taiyou about the rooms and about the school.

"Hey, did you know the new sweet shop that just opened today?" Taiyou asked the three.

"SWEET SHOP!?" The three exclaimed looking at Taiyou expectantly, they're eyes sparkling with anticipation.

"Ye-yeah, I saw it this morning when I was walking towards school" Taiyou explained sweat dropping at seeing their reaction, who knew that these three have a love for sweet tooth.

"Really?!" Tenma asked.

"It's close?!" Kariya added.

"Where?!" Ranmaru demanded. All of them were already in front of Taiyou who was trap between the wall and the three of them.

"Uh...Uhm…" If you want we could all go there together after this tour, you know" Taiyou suggested.

"I love that idea!" Tenma answered happily.

"Let's do it!" Masaki exclaimed.

"I'm so excited!" Ranmaru added just as happy and excited as the two are.

 _Meanwhile..._

"Coach, where's Ten-Matsukaze and Taiyou?" Kyosuke asked towards their coach.

"Also Ranm-Kirino and Kariya?" Takuto asked beside Kyosuke.

"Oh! Those four, they're excuse for today's practice since they're touring around helping Taiyou be familiarized with the school" coach Endou said looking at the players and not on the two who has a grim face.

"Does it really have to be Ten-Matsukaze? I know that his the captain, but why him?" Kyosuke asked a little irritated.

"And does it really have to be the three of them? One or two should be enough people why does it have to be the three of them?" Takuto added, in all of the people why does it have to be the two of them.

"Why are you guys so... so... against it anyway? They're just touring Taiyou and beside it's only just this practice that they'll be gone" coach Endou said, finally looking at the two who had an unexplained face.

"Nothing coach" the two answered, and grumpily went to the field.

 _After practice..._

Takuto and Kyosuke were walking towards the school gate when they saw Tenma and Ranmaru talking to each other. Takuto and Kyosuke looked at each other and walked towards the two when two people came out of nowhere and talked to them and the two glared at them.

Unlike their former lover who didn't see them Taiyou and Masaki saw them. The two look at each other and both hugged Tenma and Ranmaru in front of them. Which made Kyosuke's and Takuto's glare intensify, looking at them coldly.

After the hug Tenma and Ranmaru look at them in confusion and they smiled and just shook their head and before heading out Taiyou wrapped his one arm around Tenma's shoulder, while Masaki wrapped his one arm on Ranmaru's waist.

 _As they disappear in their sight, they now understand how truly grave what they did to their boyfriends._


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

 _"Love leaves a memory that no one can steal, but sometimes it leaves a heartache that no one else can heal"_

...

Everyone was preparing a party inside the club room as a good bye party for Sangoku and the other third years since they just graduated yesterday and planned on surprising them. All of them were busy with their jobs, the managers along with Haruna were doing the foods, while the boys fix the club room putting on decorations, arranging the tables and chairs, and cleaning the club room.

"Are you guys done?" the coach ask as he enter the room, looking around.

"Hai!" Everyone shouted happily, everything was finish the foods were already done the decorations were finely made and everyone was here and coach Endou nodded. They closed the light as they heard foot step.

"Ah, the lights are close?" Kurumada said looking around.

"Weird, didn't they say that they have something important to tell us?" Sangoku added walking a little bit further inside.

"Are you guys sure of the time and day?" Daichi asked peering his eyes for anything.

"I'm sure-"

"SURPRISE!" Everyone shouted turning on the lights. The faces of the three were unexplained. They were so shocked that they were just like that for a few seconds.

"E-everyone..." Sangoku stuttered.

"What is this? Kurumada asked looking around.

"Isn't it obvious? It's a surprise party!" Taiyou exclaimed.

"A...a party... for...us?..." Amagi stuttered pointing at himself.

"Yep! A final good bye for us to you guys" coach Endou said.

The three third years tried their best to look strong, but at the same time they were really happy that they're friends and teammates would do this for them. And the party went on smoothly after that.

"Hey, Kirino-sempai can I talk to you in a sec.?" Masaki asked behind Ranmaru.

"Yeah, sure" Ranmaru answered, as Ranmaru turned around he saw that Masaki was fidgeting.

"Not here, outside" Masaki said in a nervous voice.

"Why?" Ranmaru asked in confusion.

"It's a little private I don't want anyone to hear it" Masaki said looking around.

"Sigh, fine as long as it doesn't take too long okay?" Ranmaru asked and Masaki nodded. Both headed outside the room, what they didn't know was someone saw them, he made a grim face.

 **Kirino Ranmaru and Kariya Masaki**

They were a little further away of the building. They were surrounded by trees so no one could see or hear them. It was a full moon that time and the cherry blossom were blooming brightly, petals were falling Kariya's back was turned against Kirino who was looking at him with unreadable eyes.

"So what is it, Kariya? What do you want to talk about?" Ranmaru asked.

"Kirino-sempai... I... ever since I met you...I felt a strange tinge in my heart I don't know what it was at first. I really really hated _**you**_ and _**Shindou-sempai**_ in the past, because all of your focus will always be on **him** , not on coach, not on captain and not on your teammates, before you do anything of what others tells you to do you always consult on **him** _first_ before anyone else and that makes me so irritating, it makes me jealous that I.. I... had no choice but to prank and tease you just so you would notice me" Masaki explained who's starting on breathed hard and is starting to look more nervous that he'll ever be.

"Sempai I had enough! Enough of waiting! Just one more year and you'll graduate! One more year to spend with you! One more year... to... to... sempai! Please go out on a date with me! Be my boyfriend sempai! I love you! I really do! Ever since I first laid my eyes on you I suddenly felt something in my heart! You're one of the reasons why I joined the club in the first place!" Masaki shouted crying kneeling on the ground. Ranmaru looked horrified at Masaki's state.

"You're the first person to make me feel this way... You have no idea how much it hurt me when I realized that you and Shindou-sempai were lovers. It broke my heart, knowing the fact that the first person who I ever fell in love with is in a relationship with someone else!" Masaki sobbed hard.

"Ka-Kariya..."as much as Ranmaru want to say something he doesn't know what.

"Sempai... I love you! I really really love you! Unlike that _**bastard**_ who made you look like a fool! I'll treasure you like a fragile gem! I.. please.. give me a chance to show my love to you sempai!" Masaki suddenly looked up to Ranmaru pleading to him to give him a chance.

Ranmaru was shocked since it's the first time that he saw Masaki at that kind of state and for some unknown reason his heart ache at the state Masaki's in. Ranmaru walked towards him and knelled in front of him. Masaki's head hunged low and was crying his hands were clenching the ground. Ranmaru cupped his chin making him look up, once they were in an eye to eye contact Ranmaru smiled and kissed him.

"Kirino-sempai!?" Shocked that he would kiss him.

"I'm sorry Kariya, I didn't mean to ignore your feelings. I can't promise you that I would be able to reciprocate your feelings but I will try my best to love you" Ranmaru said gently smiling at him. Ranmaru linked his hand with Masaki.

"Can you wait for me till that time comes?" Ranmaru asked, and Masaki looked wide eye at him.

"Sempai..?" Not believing what he's hearing just now.

"Sempai... are you?..."

"Yes, I ... Kariya I would love to be your boyfriend" Ranmaru said and kissed him again.

"Sempai... I love you sempai and I'm going to nourish you with my love!" Masaki said wrapping his arms around Ranmaru's waist making him tumble a little forward onto Masaki and wrapping his arms onto his neck and the two started kissing.

Behind the tree a person was hiding and is silently crying clenching his hands at his side while leaning onto the tree.

 **Back at the Party**

Tenma, Aoi and the others were talking with the third years saying their good luck and lets play soccer again, until Taiyou walked up to him.

"Hey, Tenma can I talk to you for a sec.?" Taiyou asked.

"Sure! What is it?" Tenma asked tilting his head at the side making him look cute, and Taiyou looked sideways to try and hide his blush.

"Not here, outside" Taiyou said seriously looking back at Tenma in the eyes.

"Okay..." Tenma answered confused and followed Taiyou, and the two of them went out of the room.

What they didn't know was that someone was watching them the whole time. Tsurugi was holding a plastic cup and unconsciously gripped it too hard spilling his drink on the ground.

'Tsurugi!? Are you alright? You spilled your drink?!" Aoyama said looking at his angry face.

"Yeah I am" Tsurugi answered irritatingly, and went out of the room

 **Matsukaze Tenma and Amemiya Taiyou**

Taiyou led Tenmato the rooftop, ever since he transferred to Raimon for some unknown reason Taiyou's favorite place is the rooftop.Taiyou was holding the fence his back turned against Tenma and was looking at the sky. The sky was dark and full of stars Tenma looked at Taiyou with a nervous look.

"So... Taiyou, what is it that you wanted to talk about?"Tenma asked fainting innocence.

"Neh... Tenma, do you still love Tsurugi?" Taiyou asked without hesitation. Tenma looked at him with hurtful eyes.

Taiyou turned around and he saw Tenma looking at the ground his hands clench tightly at his side, his body shaking. Taiyou looked at him sadly and walked in front of him, he cupped his chin and saw that Tenma's eyes were close forcing himself not to cry. Taiyou sigh and hugged him.

"Neh, Tenma did you know that you were the first person who made me remember how fun soccer is" Taiyou started while petting Tenma's hair who leaned at his shoulder and hugged him lightly.

"Tenma, I thank you for coming into my life. You are something I never thought could exist for me. You are the best thing that has ever happened in my life, and I don't regret telling you how I feel" Taiyou said in a gentle voice hugging him more tightly. Tenma clenched his hands on Taiyou's shirt tightly and started shaking.

"Ta..Taiyou..." Tenma called in a shaky voice.

"At first I was confused. I didn't really know what I was feeling, I didn't understand what it was back then. At first I thought that I like you as a _**very**_ important person that I want to be with, so I decided to come close to you as a friend and find out who you truly were first and what you were really like. You were a really nice, kind, gentle, and sometimes a funny person. Before I know it I unconsciously fell in love with you" Taiyou continued and Tenma started crying silently.

"For me you're my best friend just as you tell me all your hopes and desires, I need to tell you what will make me happy. You have always been there for me through my ups and downs. You've listened to my problems and, most of all. I love being with you, because when I'm with you I can be who I am and wear no masks".

"You've walked into my life and totally turned it around. I was so depressed and torn up about what had happened to me that I was ready to give up. You gave me the hope that I needed to keep on going. I am so grateful for having you in my life. I've been waiting for someone just like you to walk into my life. Thank you for everything"

"For a very long time I have wanted to tell you something, but have not been able to bring myself to do so..." Tenma looked up to see Taiyou's face so close to him.

"I love you" Taiyou whispered kissing Tenma on the lips. Tenma's eyes widened but close it again and returned Taiyou's hugged.

"I should be the one thanking you Taiyou after all you were always there when I need you the most, you never left my side nor have you ever disappointed me" Tenma said smiling at Taiyou.

"I may not be able to say those three words yet, but I hope that I would be able to. It's the least that I could do for loving someone like me" Tenma admitted and the two kissed under the full moon.

They were so content with each other that they didn't hear the door of the rooftop closing nor the footsteps that was quickly fading away.

 **Tsurugi Kyosuke and Shindou Takuto**

Takuto was sitting in one of the benches inside the school and was silently crying when he heard footsteps coming closer to him, he look up to see Kyosuke looking at the ground and walking aimlessly.

"Tsurugi?..." Takuto called making Kyosuke look up to see him.

"Shindou-sempai? What are you doing here?" Kyosuke asked.

"Same with you, I guess Taiyou confessed his feelings for Tenma?" Takuto guessed and making Kyosuke flinch remembering what happened in the rooftop.

"Did Kariya confessed to Kirino-sempai?" Takuto didn't answer instead just smiled at him.

Kyosuke look up at the sky, the moon was shining brightly the both of them were silent for a while.

"Hey, Shindou-sempai..." Kyosuke called making Takuto look at him.

"Want to be my boyfriend?" Kyosuke asked and Takuto's eyes widened.

"Tsurugi I don't-"

"What's the use sempai? Our lovers have found someone else to love, they've replaced us already? What's the use of wanting something that could never be yours?" Kyosuke stated looking towards Takuto smiling sadly.

"There's no harm in trying, if we fell in love then maybe we really are meant to be together, if we don't then we _**don't**_ " Kyosuke stated walking in front of Takuto.

"I don't know Tsurugi..." Takuto said unsure.

"Come on sempai..." Kyosuke said persuading Takuto to agree with him. Takuto was silent for a while, until he look up and kissed Kyosuke. Kyosuke's eyes widened but closed it again. He wrapped his arms around Shindou's waist, while Takuto wrapped his arms around Kyosuke's neck.

...

 _"_ _True love_ _has a habit of coming back"_


	6. Chapter 6

**So sorry for the long wait**

 **Here's the next chapter**

* * *

The party was still going on, everyone were having so much fun that they didn't notice the six missing people that disappeared in the room, until the door opened and everyone turned towards it to see who it was. Four people came in walked inside. Everyone was silent for a while, shock at what they're seeing. The couples stop in front of everyone while holding hands with each other, the red tint on their cheeks were obvious.

"Guys... care to tell something to us..." One of them said noticing their linked hands.

"Yeah, we have something important to tell you..." Ranmaru said in a straight voice, although on the inside he's actually pretty nervous inside.

"Me and Tenma are dating" Taiyou said in a captain like voice standing proudly in front of them, while Tenma blushed at the statement.

"Yeah, I and Kari-Masaki I mean are dating..." Ranmaru confessed looking in front of him and not on his friends and teammates, same with Masaki.

"Well, this...is... unusual..." Nishizono said unbelievably.

"Uh... Congratulations!" Sangoku said happily breaking the awkward silence, walking up to congratulate them.

"Although this is unexpected I hope you guys will be happy with your relationship" Midori said.

"Congrats! You four! Hope you guys a long lasting relationship!" Hikaru said.

Everyone started walking to them. Talking to them and asking questions on how it all started, how long has this been going on and so on and so forth. A few minutes later the door opened again two boys walked in hand in hand and everyone looked to see who it was. Almost everyone gasped Taiyou and Masaki looked at them wide eyes and Tenma and Ranmaru had a force smile but when you looked closely in their eyes the hurt and pain are evident Akane was shocked but was also hurt at what she's seeing.

"Now... That... is something you don't see every day..." Kurama stated.

"What's with the silence?" Kyosuke asked, eyeing them.

"Is there something wrong you guys, why is everyone so quiet all of the sudden?" Takuto asked raising an eyebrow at them.

"Uh... Shindou-sempai, you and ... Tsurugi dating?..." Shinsuke asked pointing at the two.

"Yeah why?" Takuto answered in confusion.

"Since when?" Midori asked.

"Just now" Kyosuke answered.

"Oh.. uh.."

"Do you guys have a problem with our relationship?" Kyosuke asked since he's starting to get annoyed at their reaction.

"No! No! Nothing at all! It's.. just that.. we.. were all.. shocked.. is all" Sangoku answered quickly.

"Your relationship was just... unexpected you know.." Hamano said.

"We expected you guys to be with..well Tenma and Ranmaru..." Aoyama said.

"Well, you're wrong so there it is" Kyosuke snapped in irritation. Everyone flinched at his glare.

"Now, now everyone let's all calm down after all were in a party right now so we should have fun and enjoy rather than having this kind of awkward situation and talk" Tenma said letting go of Taiyou's hand walking towards Kyosuke and Takuto.

"Congratulations! Tsurugi Shindou-sempai! I hope you two to have a happy and wonderful relationship" Tenma said and shook hands with Kyosuke.

"Same here! I'm glad you two got together, wish you a long lasting relationship" Ranmaru said shaking Takuto's hand.

Tenma and Ranmaru were having a big smile that it covered their eyes, while Kyosuke and Takuto were smiling they're eyes were telling that they were sad and guilty. Tenma and Ranmaru were about to let go when Kyosuke and Takuto gripped their hands tighter prolonging their hold, until Masaki and Taiyou came. Taiyou put his arm round Tenma's shoulder while Masaki wrapping one of his arm around Ranmaru's waist, smiling darkly at them.

"Well, this is surely one big surprise for all of us!" Masaki said cheerfully wrapping both of his arms around Ranmaru's waist.

"Yeah, I would never in a million years would have imagine that you two would ever date each other" Taiyou said tightening his arms around Tenma.

The four of them were smiling, staring at each other but few noticed that they were letting out a demonic aura and the people who were most affected by it all were Tenma and Ranmaru, since they really don't know what to do with the four of them.

"Any way shall we continue the party?" Taiyou asked and started dragging Tenma away.

"I agree" Masaki said following Taiyou.

Everyone then started surrounding them and started asking questions again, more curious this time since they didn't expect to Kyosuke and Takuto to date.

 _After that day, everything drastically change that almost everyone noticed it. It was a change that will have a great impact in their future._

* * *

 **Guys! Heads up, this story has an mpreg. If you don't know what it is it means male pregnancy**

 **That's all**


	7. Chapter 7

_You can't force love, I realized. It's there or it isn't. If it's not there, you've got to be able to admit it. If it is there, you've got to do whatever it takes to protect it'_

* * *

 _Time Skip_

It was Graduation day everyone was in front of the gym, where the graduation just took place. Ranmaru, Takuto, and other third years were being congratulated by their teachers, parents and friends.

It's been a year already, Ranmaru and Masaki's relationship was getting stronger, Ranmaru's feeling's for Masaki were starting to bloom while Tenma's love for Taiyou were getting stronger as each day pass by. For the past one year the fours bond with each other just gotten stronger, Ranmaru treated Taiyou and Tenma as if they were his little brother and always advise them when they're in trouble and helps them in any way he can, Tenma and Ranmaru formed a sibling relationship whenever one of them is in need of advice or trouble they asked each other on what to do, Taiyou and Masaki became each other's best friend always protecting the other two from dangerous _wolves_ -I mean boys.

Meanwhile Takuto and Kyosuke dated for a few months before breaking up. Both understood that they are only physically attracted to each other and could never see each other as a lover or someone whom you would spend a long time with.

"Congratulations you guys! I'm so proud that all of you graduated under me!" Coach Endou said proudly.

Everyone was talking with each other on what school are they going to attend, are they going to continue playing soccer, and what they're planning in their future are they going to pursue soccer or not.

"Just as expected of you Shindou and Nishiki you guys are going to play internationally in the U.S.A and Spain" Hamano congratulated patting Takuto on the back.

"Yeah I know, don't worry you guys I'll try my best to play out there!" Takuto said happily, glad that everyone was supporting him.

"Yeah, we'll do our best and become one of the most famous soccer players in the world!" Nishiki added grinning at them.

"Your amazing Tsurugi you'll be able to play internationally at such a young age!" Hayami congratulated.

Kyosuke, Takuto and Nishiki were being surrounded by their teammates and were being congratulated for being able to play internationally, and encouraging them and supporting them to do their best out there.

But it wasn't only them that received an invitation to play abroad. Tenma, Taiyou, Masaki, Ichino, and Ranmaru also got invited to play internationally, but unlike the other two some of them have to decline, Ichino, Ranmaru, and Masaki couldn't because of financial problems and that Ichino and Ranmaru have no plans on being a famous soccer in the future since they already chose something for their career in the future, Tenma and Taiyou will go next year since they plan on finishing their junior high before going to study in abroad.

"Are you sure about your decision Ranmaru-nii?" Tenma asked for the hundredth time. As time passed by Tenma started calling Ranmaru big brother.

"Yes, I'm sure Tenma my decision is final" Ranmaru repeated rubbing Tenma's hair.

"But it's such a shame, it's such a big opportunity for you to play internationally" Taiyou said.

"Are you really sure about this? You might regret this in the near future, you know" Masaki added looking sadly at him.

As much as he doesn't want him to go, even he has his doubts about this once in a lifetime opportunity.

"Then you better make sure to never leave my side so that I really wouldn't regret doing this then" Ranmaru answered linking their hands together looking Masaki in the eyes making the latter blush at the statement and gripped his hand tighter on his.

"Yeah, sure" Masaki answered looking at the ground, Ranmaru giggled at Masaki's cute reaction.

"How cute" A girl said and saw Akane taking a picture of the two before walking away and both boys blushed at what happened.

"Speaking of playing internationally, how about you three? If I'm not wrong you guys got an invitation too right?" Ranmaru asked looking at the three.

"Yep! And we plan on going next year!" Taiyou exclaimed gripping Tenma's hand the latter doing the same.

"Man I'm jealous of you two you guys get to be picked on the same team! I wish that's what happened between me and sempai" Masaki said pouting at them and the three laughed.

"Surely, you plan on going to next year, Masaki" Ranmaru encouraged.

"Nope" Masaki answered.

"And why's that?" Ranmaru asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'm an orphan who will support me with money, Santa Claus?" Masaki joked rolling his eyes.

"Oh! I see, how sad" Tenma said a little sad.

"Looks like it's just going to be the two of us then huh, Tenma" Taiyou said lightening Tenma's mood.

"Don't forget about Tsurugi, Nishizono, and Shindou they too will play internationally" Ranmaru said eyeing the two. Tenma's eye twitched a little while Taiyou's lips twitch.

"Sigh... you won't be able to move on if you won't forgive and forget everyone's pasts mistake you know" Ranmaru advice and to prove his point he went towards Takuto who's still being congratulated by everyone.

The three of them were shocked, looking anxiously at what's Ranmaru going to do. They were avoiding Takuto and Kyosuke for a long time now, to the point that they weren't speaking with each other anymore other than when playing soccer.

"Hey, congratulations" Ranmaru congratulated smiling at him, the third years and the second years look at them, anticipating what will happen to their conversation.

"Thank you" Takuto said forcing a smile, Ranmaru reached up his hands towards Takuto and Takuto took a few seconds before shaking hands with Ranmaru.

"Good luck out there" Ranmaru said smiling at him with gentleness.

"Yeah I will" Takuto said a little happy.

"I forgive you, so you better forgive yourself for my sake after all I'm still your best friend, don't make me worry now that I'm not on your side anymore, ok?"Ranmaru advice letting go of his hand.

"Good bye, _Takuto"_ Ranmaru whispered his name, but Takuto heard it perfectly and his eyes widen in shock.

Takuto stood there dumbfounded not knowing what to do, he doesn't understand but for some unknown reason his body felt a lighter like never before, his smile became more normal and not something forced or cold instead it got replaced by it's usual warmth, and his eyes that were looking at Ranmaru's back had it's old color back like his emotions that were once closed up are now letting out and is now shining.

 _'Thank you, Ranmaru'_ Takuto thought finally, and now without any hesitations or doubts he can finally move on forward.

Ranmaru went back to the three and amusingly looked at their expression. All three of them had wide eyes.

"What?" Ranmaru asked.

"Wow Ranmaru-nii, you really are brave" Tenma said in amazement.

"Or a fool, why did you forgive him sempai?" Taiyou asked looking unbelievably at Ranmaru.

"Why not? It's in the past already and besides I think they suffered enough already" Ranmaru reasoned, feeling guilty for making Takuto suffer.

"But sempai-!" Masaki tried to reason but was cut off by Ranmaru who gave him a stern look.

"No! This ends right here! Right now! We shouldn't hold a grudge on them forever or else none of us will be able to move on" Ranmaru said sternly, looking all of them in the eye seriously. Ranmaru walked toward at Tenma and stopped in front of him. He put his hand on his shoulder making Tenma look up at him.

"Ranmaru-nii?" Tenma look up at him in confusion and fear.

"Go to _him_ it's time to end their- no _our_ suffering, Tenma" Ranmaru advised gripping Tenma's shoulder.

"I'll go with-" Taiyou was cut off.

"No! Tenma has to talk to him alone or else he will never be able to move on, neither of them will be able to move on" Ranmaru reasoned, everyone was quiet for a while.

"But Ranmaru-senpai Tenma can't-" Taiyou reasoned until Tenma spoke.

"I understand" Tenma said looking Ranmaru with a stern and determined face and Ranmaru smiled proudly at him nodding his head for encouragement.

"For the sake of a better future" Ranmaru said added.

"For the sake of a better future" Tenma repeated nodding his head in understanding.

"For all of us" Ranmaru whispered smiling as Tenma started heading towards Kyosuke.

 _'For all of us'_ Tenma repeated, although it was a whisper Tenma heard it wide and clear.

Just like all the others Kyosuke saw the interaction that happened between Ranmaru and Takuto. He may have not been close to hear what Ranmaru said but base from Takuto's happy reaction something good happened. After a while he saw someone getting closer to him, his eye widened not believing who it was.

"Tenma..."Kyosuke said looking at him guiltily.

"Tsurugi listen-" Tenma started but was cut off by Kyosuke.

"No! Don't apologize Tenma! It's me who should be apologizing not you!" Kyosuke blurted closing his eyes clenching his hands on his side.

"Tsu-Tsurugi!?" Tenma called shocked at his reaction.

"I'm sorry for all the hurt I've caused you and I regret the things I've done. I've lost the first person whom I fell in love with and it was 'cause of the things I've done!" Kyosuke continued.

"You know if things hadn't gone this way we would've been together for almost two years now. Overall, it was a great year with you. You know I love you, I want you to be a part of my life, but I can't continue the way things are" Tenma admitted looking up at the sky, Kyosuke opened his eyes and looked at Tenma.

"I can't believe that it's been almost a year since we last talked. Time flies, doesn't it? I'm sorry that things ended up the way they did. I was hoping that you would agree that things are better this way. I hope I hadn't caused you too much pain, and also that we would be able to move on and start rebuilding our lives. When we were still a first year everything seemed so simple, and after we fell in love so quickly and after just a few months of dating we were together already. Obviously, we were still young back then and even now I won't deny that were still too young to understand what love truly is since we still have a lot of growing to do, we didn't even knew who we were, let alone who we wanted to be. Though it was a rocky road, things turned out for the best in the end, didn't they? We learned a lot about ourselves, and I think we're both a little stronger and wiser people now" Tenma said, letting out all of his emotions.

"Tenma there's nothing I can say to you that can repair the damage I've done to our relationship. I know that. I want to say that I made the biggest mistake in my life, that I'm the most stupidest person that ever walked on earth, that I was a fool to think I was unhappy with you, or that I had a lapse in judgment, but I won't. I can only tell you how sorry I am, and how it gnaws at me to know that I have betrayed your trust and hurt you so badly. I don't want to lose you and I never want to hurt you this way ever again. I know this can't be fixed with a mere apology, but I offer it anyway because I need you to know how sorry I am and how much I still love you" Kyosuke said, Tenma look at Kyosuke and smiled sadly.

"I wish you success in all that you do. Good luck as you continue to pursue your dream. I know that you can accomplish all of your dreams. You certainly deserve to" Tenma encouraged before walking away.

 _'Goodbye, Kyosuke'_ Tenma thought smiling sadly.

 _'Thank you, Tenma'_ Kyosuke smiled at Tenma's retreating form. For once in his life he's excited on what the future holds for him instead of fearing it.

"I did it" Tenma said happily, and everyone looked at him happily.

"You did" Ranmaru said proudly. Ranmaru hugged Tenma and the latter hugged back.

"Now all of us can move on without feeling guilty or regret" Ranmaru said a tear came out from his eye tightening his hug on Tenma, Tenma just nodded his and buried his head on Ranmaru's chest tightening his hug on him.

* * *

 _'The most painful thing is losing yourself in the process of loving someone too much and forgetting that you are special too'_

* * *

 **I know that this story is short, but please bear with me!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Heads up guys, I'm going to post what is their daily life for a while and some flashbacks hope you can bear with it. So yeah I've edited some things in this chapter please bare with me.**

* * *

 _A few years later..._

Foot step of children running around in the hallway could be heard inside the house.

"Momoi! Have you already cleaned your room?!" Ranmaru shouted towards her daughter. He was washing all the dirty clothes of everyone.

"You too Taichi! Have you cleaned your room now!?" Tenma shouted towards his son once he was in the kitchen preparing for their breakfast.

"I'm done with mine! Papa!" Momoi shouted running towards her papa who carried her when he saw his her running towards him.

"I'm done with mine too!" Taichi shouted running towards the kitchen since his father is cooking.

"Now that's my boy!" Tenma congratulated rubbing his son's head and picking him up.

"Ding! Dong!" someone ringed the bell of their house.

"Papa! Someone's at the door!" Momoi said, Ranmaru put Momoi down and walked towards the door.

"Who is it?" Ranmaru asked as he opened the door.

"Is this where Mr. Kariya Ranmaru and Mr. Amemiya Tenma lives?" A delivery man asked.

"Yes, what is it?"Ranmaru asked.

"Deliveries for you, will you please sign it up?" The delivery man said.

"Oh... ok" Ranmaru answered, after that the man gave the envelopes to him and he came back inside.

"Who is it?" Tenma asked as Ranmaru came inside the living room.

"It's from coach Endou, looks like there's going to be a reunion this coming Christmas" Ranmaru said looking up at the envelopes, he put some of the envelopes that belong to Tenma on the table and sat on the couch.

"A reunion? That's a nice idea! It's been such a long time since we've seen each other for all this years!" Tenma exclaimed happily while preparing the plates and this time Ranmaru helped him.

"Yeah I know it's been how many years already since we've last seen each other" Ranmaru said recalling the past.

"We've all separated after we've graduated junior high, I have watched Nishiki-sempai on the television and he's become really popular in Spain" Tenma said.

"Yeah and who would've thought that he would marry Midori" Ranmaru added in amusement remembering the times when those two would fight.

"Sigh... time sure flies by, so many things happened already..." Ranmaru said remembering the past, smiling unconsciously.

"I know I mean never in my life did I think that Aoi and Hikaru would start dating and their relationship have been strong for three years" it was a big shock for Tenma when he found out that Hikaru had been crushing on Aoi since high school, but only got the courage to ask only a few years ago.

"Momoi! Taichi! Enough watching! Food is ready!" Tenma called, a few minutes later running footsteps could be heard.

"Yes papa/uncle!" the two kids shouted running towards their papa. Tenma and Ranmaru both carried their child towards the chair since they're still too small to reach for it after that they all started eating.

"So Momoi Taichi, where do you want to go?" Tenma asked looking at the two. The two looked at each other before grinning and looked back at Tenma excitedly.

"SOCCER FIELD!" They both exclaimed, the two adults looked at them amusingly Ranmaru raised his eyebrows while Tenma giggled at their antics.

"Ok! Ok! But first you have to finish your food first ok" Ranmaru said.

"Hai!" And both children started to eat faster.

After they were done eating they rested for a few hours for the food to digest after that they went to the soccer field near the river. Once they got there they saw children playing. There's a group of what looks like juniors and were training or giving tips to the kids on playing soccer. When they went closer, the children saw them and most run towards them, while few stayed behind.

"Coach Tenma!" The juniors shouted happily.

"Ranmaru-sensei!" The children shouted.

"Taichi! Momoi!" They're friends shouted.

"Hey guys! What are you doing?" Tenma asked looking at them.

"We are teaching them the Raimon spirit!" Marco answered happily he's a first year and is part of the defense. (Obviously an OC).

"After all we won many games because of it" Ryu stated, a third year and is the captain of the Raimon.

"I see, good job guys keep it going" Tenma exclaimed proudly at his players.

"Hai!"

"Sensei! Sensei!" Hiro called tugging at his teachers cloth, making Ranmaru looked down.

"Yes, Hiro what is it?" Ranmaru asked leaning down to the young boy.

"Is it true that you were part of the Raimon soccer club?" Hiro asked looking curiously at Ranmaru and Ranmaru knelled down and smiled.

"Yes I was, I was a defender back then" Ranmaru answered recalling the past.

"Your teacher here was not just any ordinary defender he was the _ace defender_ of the team without him we could never win" Tenma added looking at them, while Ranmaru blushed at the statement.

"Geez Tenma, you make it look like it's all because of me when in fact it's because of you... three" Ranmaru stopped remembering the two, Ranmaru and Tenma smiled sadly at each other.

"Heehh.. Your papa's are awesome Momoi Taichi!" Kaze said in amazement.

"Of course! Our papa's are the best!" Momoi exclaimed proudly.

"They're the best players in the whole world!" Taichi added grinning at them.

"Well, since were here Taichi Momoi why don't you play with your friends now after all we did come here to play soccer" Ranmaru said and both nodded their heads and they and their friends run towards the field.

"Guys, why don't you go play and teach them some things in soccer" Tenma said to his players and they all nodded and went after the children. Ranmaru and Tenma sat on the bench.

"It's been such a long time. Time sure does fly by, it seems it was just yesterday that we were playing in this field and being trained by coach Endou" Tenma said looking at the children, recalling their junior years.

"Yeah-" "Ranmaru! Tenma!" Ranmaru stopped and looked up to see a familiar face waving his hand at them.

"Sangoku-sempai!" They both shouted happily. Sangoku walked closer to them and gave them each a hug.

"Sangoku-sempai! Since when did you come back?! Why didn't you tell us you were coming back today?!" Tenma asked.

"Well isn't it obvious I wanted to surprise you guys!" Sangoku said.

"But what are you doing here Sangoku-sempai?" Ranmaru asked curiously.

"Well, isn't it obvious I'm here for the Christmas Reunion, I'm sure everyone is as excited as me to see each other and catch up in what's been happening with each other's life!" Sangoku exclaimed. Both looked at him in shock.

"Sangoku-sempai you do realize there's a month before Christmas right?" Tenma said.

"I know that you haven't been in Japan for years, but surely your sense of time here in Japan couldn't be wrong" Ranmaru added looking at him in confusion and Sangoku laugh.

"Why are you laughing Sangoku-sempai?" Tenma asked.

"It's.. just..it's.. just.. that... ahahahaha!... Can't I stay in my hometown for a little longer than it should be? I mean after all it's been years since I've last come back here?! Ahahahahahahaha!" both boys blushed at the statement.

"Were... sorry" both apologized in embarrassment.

"It's okay, so how have you guys been?"Sangoku asked changing the subject, and the three of them talked telling each other's story on how they were since the last time they saw each other.

"Anyway... can I asked you guys about something?" Sangoku asked, there was something in his voice that they couldn't tell.

"Sure! What is it that you wanted to talk about?" Tenma asked.

"Tenma why are you declining all of the offers on soccer?" both boys looked at him wide eyes.

"Ho-How did you know about that?" Tenma asked shocked while Kirino narrowed his eyes.

"Because of your talents it wouldn't be a problem for you to become a famous soccer player" Tenma look down in sadness while Kirino just kept quiet Sangoku looked at them in pity and sigh.

"It's already been 2-3 years you guys you should move on, nothing good will happen if you forever stay in the past" Sangoku said as he walks away on them, while waving good bye.

Hearing those words both boys were struck in the heart and tried their best to not cry, after all they can't let their children see them in a weak state. It was starting to get dark already and the children started going home.

"Papa!" They shouted running towards them.

"So did you have fun?" Tenma asked at Taichi.

"Mmm!" Taichi answered while nodding his head.

"So what do you want to do next week?" Ranmaru asked at the two, while starting to head home.

"We want to watch your game next week papa!" Taichi answered excitedly and Tenma looked at him in surprise.

"And why do you want to watch our game next week Taichi?" Tenma asked in curiosity.

"Because your players said so and I want to watch papa leading people to victory!" Taichi admitted grinning at his father Ranmaru raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"Well then looks like will watch next week's game then" Ranmaru said in confirmation.

"Yehey!" the children shouted.

"Sigh... do I have a choice?" Tenma asked.

"Nope" Ranmaru giggled.

And the four of them continued their walking towards their home.

* * *

 **I hope your not starting to get bored guys!**

 **Don't worry things will get interesting in the future chapters but for now please bear with it.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Guys, there will be some O.C's here ok**

* * *

It's Monday morning already and Ranmaru was cooking breakfast while Tenma went to the rooms of their children to wake them up. Once done Tenma went to the kitchen to help Ranmaru on preparing. After a few seconds Momoi and Taichi came down, a little bit sleepy.

"Good morning sleepy heads" Ranmaru greeted, while preparing the plates on the table.

"Good morning Taichi Momoi" Tenma greeted, looking down at them and smiling.

"Good morning papa's" they greeted to their parents, Momoi was still holding her teddy bear and Taichi was rubbing his eyes.

After the two children were settled in their seats Tenma and Ranmaru started to put food on their children's plate. After they were done eating, Tenma tucked the children into the car, while Ranmaru was in the driving seat.

"You guys alright there?" Ranmaru asked looking one last time to them.

"Hai!" after that answer Ranmaru turned his back on them and started the car.

"See you later guys!" Tenma and Ranmaru shouted as the two children came out of the car in front of their school.

"See you later papa/uncle!" the children shouted back waving at them. And the two rode away from the school.

"Good luck on your next game, Tenma" Ranmaru said, looking confidently as Tenma came out of the car and just nodded his head in understanding.

"Yeah I will" Tenma said in a determined voice.

"Bye Tenma see you later" Ranmaru said to Tenma.

"Hai!" Tenma agreed and Ranmaru drove away towards his school.

... TIME SKIP...

"Bye Ranmaru-sensei!" a crowd of children shouted as their parents came to pick them up.

"Good bye everyone get home safely!" Ranmaru shouted back waving at them.

As everyone disappeared from his sight he turned to the side to see one child playing alone in the sand.

"Sigh... playing alone again Kuromi? Didn't I tell you to make friends with your classmates?" Ranmaru asked, walking toward the little girl.

"I don't want to Ranmaru-sensei!" the child whined, before Ranmaru could say anything someone called on the little girl.

"Kuromi!" a man's voice shouted, they turned and saw a man standing in front of the gate of the school.

"Father!" Kuromi shouted running towards him, the man bend to catch his daughter as she jumped on him and stood up carrying her in his arms.

"Hello my little angel how was your day?" Mr. June Wakanashi asked at his daughter.

"Fun" Kuromi answered smiling at his father but with no emotion and Ranmaru sighed knowing that the little girl was lying.

"Really? That's great!" June exclaimed even though he knew that his daughter was lying. Ranmaru walked up to the two making his presence known to the father.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Wakanashi" Ranmaru greeted smiling at him and the latter smiled back.

"Good afternoon too, Ranmaru-sensei" June greeted.

"Can I have a moment with you?" Ranmaru said looking at Kuromi and June nodded in understanding. He went to the car and put Kuromi inside and went back towards Ranmaru.

"This is about my daughter isn't it?" June stated worriedly.

"Yes, she hasn't been active lately some of her classmates want to befriend her but are too afraid because of the awkwardness when they talk to her and I'm are starting to get worried, I'm also starting to notice that she's starting to avoid everyone" Ranmaru said honestly looking to the car where Kuromi is.

"I'm sorry I know I'm neglecting my job as a parent to her. I mean she's usually with her mother at morning and night till I come back home. But now, since Megumi is dead she's really been depressed lately" June confessed guiltily.

Ranmaru looked at him sadly, feeling sympathy at the man. He himself knows how hard it is to take care of a child alone, especially when he's working hard for Momoi's sake.

"Tell me do you know soccer?" Ranmaru asked looking at him.

"Soccer? Yes a little bit" June answered a bit confused.

"Well you see there's going to be a game this weekend and if you're free why don't you and Kuromi watch it?" Ranmaru suggested.

"A soccer game?" June asked curiously.

"Yeah you know as a sort of bonding time with your daughter since I'm sure you're a very busy person" Ranmaru said.

"That's a great idea thank you, Ranmaru-sensei" thanked smiling at him.

"Anything for the sake of my students they're like my children anyway" Ranmaru said smiling up at the man.

"I can tell, Kuromi is really fond of you, you know. Every time she talks she tells me how nice, kind, and friendly you are to them" June stated smiling thankfully at Ranmaru who blushed at the compliments and very happy that one of her students thinks of him like that.

"Really? I'm just glad that I was able to help a student of mine that's all" Ranmaru stated honestly looking worried at Kuromi.

"I know, sigh...Anyway again I thank you Ranmaru-sensei" June said gratefully, since the sun is setting down.

"You're welcome" Ranmaru said smiling at him, glad to help his student.

"Well, I better go now, good bye" June said and started heading to his car.

Once the car was out of sight Ranmaru started walking towards his car and drove through Momoi's and Taichi's school to pick them up.

* * *

 **Sorry for the long wait you guys**

 **Life's been pretty hectic and busy I couldn't focus too much on writing**

 **Also I split this chapter into two since it was a long chapter**

 **Anyway hope you like the new chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

Training was already finished and all of the Raimon Junior High players already went home, the last few bid him goodbye.

"Goodbye, coach!" three of his players said.

"Be careful on going home you guys!" Tenma bid and waved his hand to them.

"Hai!" his players answered

It was starting to get dark already, and Tenma started walking in the hallway of the school building since he just got called by the Principal about something. After he was done his cell phone ringed. When he opened his cellphone it was Ranmaru telling him that his already at the front gate of the school. And he replied that he's on his way now, while walking in the hallway someone called him from behind and stopped and looked at the person who called him.

"TENMA!" A familiar voice called and Tenma turned around.

"Hey, Ace!" Tenma called smiling at him and wait for Ace to catch up to him.

"Going home already?" Ace asked smiling once he's in front of Tenma who nodded.

"Yeah, it's starting to get dark already and besides my friend is here to fetch me already" Tenma said honestly.

"Oh! I see" Ace said in a disappointing voice.

"Can I accompany you to where your friend is" Ace said, curious to see who's this friend was and smiled charmingly at Tenma.

"Sure why not" Tenma agreed and had a friendly smile on his face and the two started walking towards the front gate.

"So how are you taking the new environment here in Japan?" Tenma asked looking beside Ace.

Ace Chase is a foreigner that came from America, he has blond hair, pale skin, and blue eyes. Ace is a few inches taller than Tenma, he worked as an English teacher, has a built body making him a bit bigger than Tenma. When Ace first came here to teach, Tenma was the one who helped him when he got lost at the school campus and was also the one who toured him around.

Since he's an American he has a few problems when it comes to communication, only few people can say proper English to him and one of them is Tenma. Since he's a foreigner he's quite famous around the school campus especially by the female students.

Even some female teachers admires him for his good looks and attitude, but everyone was shocked he himself told them that he's actually gay and is not ashamed to say it in front of them. Even so, that just made him all the more popular with both genders.

"So I heard that you have a game this week, I hope you guys win the game but then again if you're the coach then there's really nothing to worry about is there?" Ace said confidently making Tenma blush and look down.

"Not really I don't think it would be that easy..." Tenma said.

"Why not?"

"Because the coach of the team that we'll be fighting is a former sempai of mine" Tenma said looking a bit worried and a little bit excited.

"Really? Who?" Ace asked curiously, raising an eyebrow at Tenma.

"It's Minamisawa-sempai..." Tenma answered, starting to get excited.

"Is that so? Well then do your best in the game!" Ace cheered cheering Tenma more, making the latter smile.

"Yeah, I will!" Tenma said happily, Ace blushed at Tenma's reaction.

The two became silent as they of exited the school building and saw a car in front of the gate.

"And..uhm.. Tenma if you're free after the game... would you like to-"

"Oh! I'm sorry Ace I already planned something for this weekend" Tenma apologized smiling guiltily at Ace.

"Oh! Is that so? How about some other time?" Ace insisted, Tenma sighed.

"Listen, Ace I'm sorry I should've told you this from the beginning but..." Tenma stopped hesitating and was going to continue when they heard someone shout.

"Papa!" Taichi shouted happily, waving his hand on the half open windowsill of the car. Ace face was of pure shock.

"I'm married" Tenma said looking at him guiltily. Ace face was mixed with sadness, guilt and shock.

"O-oh! I-I! I see! Sorry for hitting and flirting with you! I didn't know! I'm really sorry!" Ace apologized.

"It's alright Ace it's not like you knew it after all I didn't tell you this until now" Tenma said smiling apologetically at him.

"Anyway, we are here already I have to go now see you tomorrow, Ace" Tenma said and quickly walked away.

"Oh! Uh! Yeah, sure..." Ace said as Tenma's got inside the car.

* * *

 **And here's another chapter for you guys!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's the next chapter!**

 **Hope you didn't wait for too long!**

* * *

A few days passed and it was weekend already, for once Taichi and Momoi woke up earlier than usual.

"Well someone woke up earlier than usual" Ranmaru commented as he prepares the plates and glasses in the table, while Tenma was almost done cooking their foods

"Uhm!" Taichi answered happily, while Momoi nods her head in agreement.

"Looks like someone is excited for today's game huh Tenma" Ranmaru said as Tenma came and put the food to the table.

"You'll be cheering for me right? Taichi? Momoi?" Tenma asked the two, and the two nodded their heads happily.

Everyone started eating, after that Tenma was going to clean the dishes when Ranmaru reminded him that he needed to go.

"Oh! Yeah, I almost forgot! Thanks for reminding me!" Tenma said in a hurry.

"You'll watch the game right?" Tenma asked as he was done preparing.

"Yeah, will go a little more late don't worry will cheer for you as hard as we can, right Taichi?" Ranmaru asked Taichi who was watching in the living room with Momoi.

"Hai! Go papa win!" Taichi shouted excitedly.

"Ok then! See you later!" Tenma said and went out of the house.

"Taichi! Momoi! Will go in a few more minutes prepare yourself now if you want to be in time for the game!" Ranmaru shouted since he was busy doing something.

"Hai!" Shouted the two kids and went to their rooms to fix themselves, after an hour the three of them were prepared and went out of the house.

Once they got there, they were just in time since the game was just about to begin. The game was intense, Minamisawa's team were really good, no one wanted to back out it was a clash to clash game, as soon as the other gets the ball no more than a few seconds and it will be stolen, shoots were stopped, steals were done, hissatsu's were used, and keshin's were used, it even came to the point that it looked like Minamisawa's team will win. For the first half of the game the score was 3-5 with Minamisawa's team leading.

"Why don't we buy something to eat, it will be awhile before the second half starts" Ranmaru said, getting thirsty from all the shouting he did too cheer Tenma's team.

"Uhm!" Taichi nodded happily, excited for the second half to start.

The three went to buy foods, when someone called at Ranmaru.

"Ranmaru-sensei!" a child's voice shouted.

"Ranmaru looked around before noticing a child running towards him.

"Kuromi!" Ranmaru said happy to see his student here.

"Kuromi! Wait up!" a man's voice shouted. They looked up a man running towards them.

"Father!" Kuromi said looking up at his father who was not amused. Her father knelt down and looked at Kuromi sternly in the eyes.

"Kuromi what did I tell you no running off on your own didn't I?" He said in a strict and serious voice, which made Kuromi looked down.

"I'm sorry..." she said in a sad voice feeling guilty at what she did.

"Now now at least nothing bad happened to her" Ranmaru spoke up and June looked up to see Ranmaru looking down at him.

"Ah! Ranmaru-sensei! I didn't see you there!" June said sheepishly, standing up.

"It's ok, I understand how hard it is to look out for a child" Ranmaru said reassuringly.

"Papa?" Momoi called as she and Taichi looking curiously at the child.

"Who's she?" Taichi asked.

"This is Kuromi Wakanashi, a student of mine. Kuromi-chan this is my daughter Momoi and Taichi a son of my friend" Ranmaru introduced.

"Hi" Kuromi said shyly.

"Hello" Momoi greeted back smiling nicely at the child.

"Want to sit with us?" Taichi said waving friendly towards her. And the five of them chatted and went back towards the stage. June and Ranmaru were seated on each end of the children while the kids were seated with each other.

As the second half begin the intensity of the game went up to a whole new level, Tenma's team were all fired up not wanting to back up or even give up even as the other team scored another goal. The match was intense especially at the last seconds of the final half. In the end the game got tied to 6-6.

"Wow! That was an amazing game!" Taichi exclaimed his eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Yeah! Especially when!-" and the children started talking about the game.

"Did you have fun Kuromi?" Ranmaru asked the shy girl and Kuromi looked up happily her eyes sparkling and nodded her head vigorously.

"Father" Kuromi called and the man looked down at his daughter.

"Yes?"

"I want to play soccer" hearing this June gasped and looked at his daughter in bewilderment never in his entire life not even when his wife was still alive did her daughter asked for something. So for him to hear that her daughter want something for the very first time why wouldn't he agree? And besides this might be his chance to make his daughter happy again.

"Of course! Why not! Anything for you my dear!" June exclaimed picking up her daughter and hugging her tightly. Ranmaru seeing how happy he is for his daughter unconsciously smiled at the scene.

"You know I was once a soccer player back then want me to teach Kuromi a few tricks that I know?" Ranmaru offered.

"Also there's a soccer team for kids at her age, maybe I could talk to the coach since he's an old friend of mine" Ranmaru added.

"Really? Thank you so much!" June exclaimed happily not being able to contain his happiness for his daughter.

"You heard that Kuromi? You'll be able to play soccer now!" June said excitedly and Kuromi's eyes were starting to shine.

"Really? Yehey!" Kuromi exclaimed happily. Seeing this Ranmaru called the two kids.

"Taichi! Momoi! Good news you two!" Ranmaru said.

"You have a new member Kuromi!" Ranmaru announced happily.

"Really?! Yehey!" and the two jolted in excitement and happiness jumping up and down. And run towards Kuromi.

"Is it true?! Is it true?! Are you really going to join?!" The two asked excitedly. June put her daughter down, and the three started talking with each other about soccer happily.

* * *

 **Ok! That's all folks!**

 **I'm so so so sorry for the lung update, I originally posted this on wattpad and it's still incomplete I hope you be patient a little bit more!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Just to clarify some things, the training is every weekend. About Tenma's game, it just happened to be on the exact same day of their training but they were excused by their fathers.**

* * *

Its weekend already, one week had already pass since the game. It was noon already, Tenma and Ranmaru were at the soccer field near the river watching their kids play soccer along with June, since Kuromi is starting to practice soccer and is having really fun.

"Kuromi! Here! Here! Pass it here!" Momoi shouted waving her hand.

"Uhm!" Kuromi nodded and kicked the ball to Momoi it wasn't perfect but Momoi run to catch it.

"It seems the kids are really enjoying themselves" Tenma said happily.

"I agree especially Kuromi, this is the first time I seen her that happy" Ranmaru said.

"I'm glad she's smiling again like when her mother was still alive" June added, who looks peaceful at seeing the state of her daughter full of happiness. The three adults continued their talking.

A whistle was heard and the kids stop playing looking at their coach and signaled them to come over.

"Okay, everyone listen up you do remember what I've told you before, that I'll bring a friend of mine to be your trainer right?" their coach Aoyama reminded.

"Hai!" The players replied.

"Well here he is" coach Aoyama said sidestepping and a man walked in front of them.

The man has blond hair, pale skin, and blue eyes and a very friendly and charming smile. The boys were wowed and gaped at him while the girls were starting to have their first crush and were blushing.

"Hi there little kids, nice to meet you my name's Ace Chase" hearing this Tenma snap from his conversation and looked towards the gathered children and gaped in shock and unbelievable eyes.

"Ace!" Tenma said looking at him as if he's an alien. Hearing his name being called Ace looked around and had the same face as Tenma when they made eye contact.

"Tenma!" Ace said in bewilderment.

"What are you doing here?!" Tenma asked in shock and bewilderment.

"He invited me to train them" pointing at Aoyama who looked at them amusingly.

"I didn't know you two know each other" Tenma exclaimed looking back and forth at the two.

"We didn't we just accidentally met each other a few weeks ago" Aoyama explained.

"What I didn't know was that you two knew each other" Aoyama said and looked at Ace for explanation.

"Ah... well... yeah, it's not like I knew you two knew each other too" Ace answered.

"Well, anyway let's talk later after training" Tenma said and Ace agreed.

"Sure"

"Ok everyone introduce yourself one by one so that Mr. Ace would be able to identify and know your name and who you are" Coach Aoyama instructed and the kids did what they were told to do.

 **TIME SKIP**

The sun was setting down already and the kids were starting to get home, parents and kids were soon flooding out of the soccer field and said good byes to each other.

"You sure you're not coming with us Aoyama?" Ranmaru asked.

"No, not this time sorry, I already have plans you see" Aoyama said apologetically.

"I see, well next time then" Ranmaru said.

"Yeah sure next time" Aoyama agreed and walked away. Ranmaru walked towards the others.

"How was your first day of soccer, Kuromi?" June asked to her daughter.

"It was fun! Especially when-" and Kuromi started telling her father about what she learned on soccer.

"Did you have fun today?" Tenma asked at his son.

"Yes! I'm starting to love soccer more and more!" Taichi said before going to Momoi's side and the two of them started talking non-stop followed by Kuromi and the three started talking with each other.

"Hey, Ace!" Tenma called, making the foreigner go to him.

"Yes?" Ace asked.

"Want to come with us? We are going to have dinner at a Ramen Shop?" Tenma asked.

"Sure! Why not" Ace agreed happily.

"Tenma!" Ranmaru called and both adults went to him.

"Is it alright if Ju- I mean Mr. Wakanashi and Kuromi comes with us?" Ranmaru asked.

"Sure as long as Ace comes along?" Tenma answered.

"Well then that settle's it! Mr. Wakanashi!" Ranmaru called and June went over to them.

"Ranmaru-sensei how many times do I have to tell you to just call me by my name" June reminded smiling kindly at Ranmaru.

"Sorry, I just can't help it. And besides didn't I told you to just call me Ranmaru, so there were even" Ranmaru smirked playfully at June who blushed and smiled nicely at him.

"Papa's! Let's go!" The children shouted and the adults started walking followed by the children.

"So... Taichi's your son?" Ace asked looking at the kids ahead of them.

"Yeah, he looks so much like his father" Tenma said gently.

"So you and... Ranmaru aren't..." Ace asked.

"No, why did you asked?"

"Nothing much just curious, so where's their father?"

"That's... a _secret_ " Tenma answered.

"Right, but seriously where are they?" Ace asked.

"Hhhmmm... in a faraway place, why?" Tenma answered vaguely letting Ace understand to stop, which he did.

"Nothing, just curious"

"So how did it feel to train the children?" Tenma asked.

"Fun I guess" Ace answered unsure.

"If you want you could come and join dinner with us after every training of the kids?" Tenma asked.

"Sure but wouldn't I be... you know..." Ace asked unsure.

"Of course not! I'm sure Ranmaru is starting to ask the same question on June, so you won't be alone" Tenma answered happily.

"Ok then! It's settled!" Ace answered happily.

* * *

 **I'm so sorry guys! I know that I should've posted more chapters, but something went wrong with my laptop.**

 **I'm really sorry!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm so sorry for only updating now! I'll try to write as many chapters as I can since its vacation already**

 **So here's a new chapter for you guys, also sorry if it's short**

* * *

Days have passed and it's only a few days before the Christmas Reunion, Tenma and Ranmaru are both excited since they already saw most of their friend's faces. Hikaru and Aoi got back a few weeks later followed by Nishiki and Midori after that were Shinsuke, Amagi, and Kurama. One by one all of them were coming back to Inazuma Town.

It was weekend again and the three parents were again watching their children play on the soccer field, Ace was also there watching the children play while talking with Tenma and the others.

"Hey, June can I ask you a favor?" Ranmaru asked.

"Yeah sure what is it?" June asked.

"You see a few days from now I and Tenma will have to go on a Reunion Party but as you can see we have children so I'm wondering if you could look after them while were gone?" Ranmaru said.

"Why of course! I'm sure Kuromi would love that!" June exclaimed happily.

"Sigh, thank you so much June!" Ranmaru said happily smiling happily at June which made the latter blush and look away. And they continued talking with each other.

"Ok! That's enough training for today guys!" coach Aoyama shouted at the players.

Everyone then started packing and one by one everyone was dispersing on the soccer field until eight people were left.

"Sorry if I keep you guys waiting!" Aoyama apologized as he jogged towards them. And all of them started walking. As usual the three kids were walking a few paces behind the adults talking about soccer and stuff.

"Are you guys excited about the reunion?!" Tenma exclaimed looking at his two former teammates.

"Yeah, I even saw Ichino and the other second years" Aoyama added missing his best friend.

"Well, someone's excited" Ranmaru smirked at Aoyama who blushed.

"And what do you mean by that?! Aren't you excited too! And besides the person who's most excited here is Tenma" Aoyama defended.

"The most excited? Now isn't that a little bit exaggerated?" Tenma pouted.

"Well this is Tenma were talking about since when didn't he get excited anyway" Ranmaru teased and the adults laughed.

"You guys sure seem to be pretty close back in high school huh?" Ace commented at the excitement of the three.

"Well yeah we've known each other since Junior High" Ranmaru answered.

"Junior High?! And you guys are still as close as ever? Wow! I'm amazed not every friendship lasts that long" June added amazed at the strong bond each other have.

"Since there's going to be a reunion I bet that your husbands are going to be there, after all Tenma didn't you told me that you and your husband met through soccer when you were still in Junior High?" after Ace said that the atmosphere change. Tenma and Ranmaru suddenly became quiet and Aoyama just looked at them worriedly.

"What?! Did I say something wrong?!" Ace asked worriedly.

"No there's nothing wrong with your question" Aoyama said trying to reassure Ace.

"Yeah he's right there's nothing wrong so you could stop worrying about us now" Ranmaru added smiling forcefully at Ace.

"Ok... if you say so..." Ace agreed but there was doubt in his voice especially when he looked at Tenma who looked like he was in a daze.

"Were here!" the three kids shouted happily opening the door of the Ramen Shop.

"Training's finish already?" Amagi asked smiling at his customers.

"Yeah, I thought since Christmas is almost near I should let them go a little bit earlier than usual" Aoyama answered, Amagi looked at the other adults and noticed the two's sour mood.

"What's wrong with the other two?" Amagi asked whispering closely at Aoyama, Aoyama can only shook his head and looked at them sadly.

"Papa I want to go the bathroom" Taichi called.

"Is that so? Well then let's go" Taichi and Tenma went to the bathroom.

"Hey, Ranmaru-san can I ask you a question?" Ace asked.

"Depends on the question Ace" Ranmaru answered carefully it's no question that the man has a crush on Tenma.

"Did I say something offensive a little while ago?" Ace asked worriedly.

"No don't worry you didn't... he just remembered something that should have forgotten long time ago" Ranmaru answered smiling sadly at Ace.

"Oh, what's that?" Ace asked at this Ranmaru narrowed his eyes a little.

"Sorry, Ace but that's something private if you want to know you should asked Tenma yourself" Ranmaru answered.

"Oh, ok" Ace understood that he should stop prying.

* * *

 **Also I have revised all of the new chapter, it's your decision of your going to re-read everything from the beginning. I really didn't revise much just corrected the grammar as much as possible**

 **Also for Kyoten and Takuran fans just a little bit more chapter so please wait a bit longer**


	14. Chapter 14

_When someone you love becomes a memory... That memory becomes a treasure_

* * *

"Momoi Taichi let's go" Tenma called popping his head in the living room looking at the two kids who were watching a kid's television show while Ranmaru is already starting to prepare the car. It's a weekday but all of them didn't go to work and school excusing themselves for that day since it is a _special day_ for them.

"Yes Papa/Uncle" the children answered getting out of the couch and started walking to the car while Tenma turned off the television.

When Tenma came to close the door and walked towards the car the kids were already seated and they drove away. After a thirty minute drive they've stopped at a flower shop. Everyone went out of the car and went inside the flower shop.

"Ok kids buy any kind of flowers you like" Ranmaru said as he and Tenma also looked at the flowers displayed.

As Tenma looked around a familiar flower caught his eyes. It was a color yellowed flower that is in full bloom, for some unknown reason it reminds him of his Taiyou. Tenma stared at it for quite a while that he didn't notice a person stopped behind him.

"Excuse me sir. May I help you with something?" the shop owner asked.

"Uh! No! I was just wondering... this flower..." Tenma couldn't continue since he himself doesn't know why he was attracted to this particular flower.

"Oh! That flower? That flower's name is Sun Flower and that flower has a very good meaning" the shop owner said smiling tenderly at Tenma.

"Really?" Tenma asked curiously.

"Yes" the shop owner answered.

Meanwhile Ranmaru, Momoi, and Taichi were still looking for the perfect flowers that they will give.

"Neh, Momoi have you picked something already?" Taichi asked still looking at the flowers for the perfect present.

"No I haven't yet" Momoi answered looking around at the different flowers.

"Excuse me sir. May I help you with something?" a female voice asked, they looked up to see a women who works in the shop.

"Uhm... well were looking for a gift for our lovers" Ranmaru answered.

"Well then if that's so what are you looking for a flower?" the women asked.

"Blue! A color blue flower" Momoi answered looking at the women.

"Mines a yellow flower" Taichi answered.

"Well then if it's a blue and yellow flower you are looking for we have gentians, perennial geranium, brunnera, clematis for the blue flowers for the yellow flowers we have a chrysanthemum, yellow rose, yellow tulips, yellow dahlia, marigold but of course there are many more" the women said while Ranmaru stared at a blue flower that is somehow drawing him in.

"That's name is blue flower also known in German as Blaue Blume. You said you're looking for a flower for your lovers then I suggest you take that it will suite you and your lover well" the women stated.

"Really?" Ranmaru asked and the women nodded.

"Miss what's the name of this flower?" Taichi asked and the women looked at him then at the flower.

"Its name is Black eyed Susan and it has a very good meaning" the women answered and Taichi nodded.

"Miss how about this?" Momoi asked as she handed the flower she chose.

"That's an Iris flower" the women answered.

"Guys are you done picking flowers?" Tenma asked walking towards them, he was holding a bouquet of sunflowers.

"Yeah, we already got ones" Ranmaru answered.

"Excuse me ma'am a bouquet of flowers for each of the flower that we picked" Ranmaru said and the women nodded.

She took the three's flower and went behind the flower shop, a few minutes later the four of them went out of the flower shop and they drove away again. A few hours went buy and they stopped at a grass field overlooking the sea.

"Wow!" the children exclaimed looking at the clear blue sky and sea.

"Guys come on I'm sure they're eager to see us again" Tenma said smiling sadly.

"Momoi come I'm sure you're excited to see papa again" Ranmaru called and the two children walked towards their father and took hold of their hands while on their free hands are a bouquet of flowers that they chose to give.

"Hey guys sorry if it took us a little longer than usual" Ranmaru apologized. After a few more minutes of walking they were nearing on a cliff and they could see two stones up ahead.

 _Memories are the treasures that we lock deep within the storehouse_ _of our souls_

 _Here Lies_

 _Kariya Misaki_

 _xxxx - xxxx_

 _Just like his name indicates a hunter who looks for a prey_

 _Once locked on a target he traps them in his net of pranks_

 _And starts his pranking on his victim_

 _Laughing mocking at his victims mistakes_

 _And just like a prey the hunter fell in love with his victim_

 _Who changed his view about life_

On the right is another stone and there carve something.

 _The pain passes, but the beauty remains_

 _Amemiya Taiyou_

 _xxxx - xxxx_

 _He is like the sun that burns all the darkness that surrounds him_

 _He lights the way of those who are lost_

 _And gives warmth to those who are in need of acceptance_

 _And even in the darkest of the night_

 _His light radiates and synchronizes with the moons light_

* * *

 _In my heart is a memory, and there'll always be_

* * *

So yeah, they're dead

Please don't kill me

Sorry for the Masaki and Taiyou fans out there


End file.
